Como si las nubes me hablara
by Zenglynch
Summary: Sin saber que hacer, solo mira al cielo y tal vez este te de unas ideas para el romanticismo. (ONE-SHOT)


**Descargo responsabilidades: Austin & Ally no me pertenecen.**

**Como si las nubes me hablaran**

En el césped de un lugar de dominante verde, se encontraban dos jóvenes observado el enorme cielo arriba de ellos.

Una muy entusiasta apuntando las nubes que veía diciendo en voz alta las formas que se imaginaba. Y el otro… no muy entusiasmado por la observación.

-Mira Austin, una nube que parece un unicornio comiéndose una hamburguesa.- le dijo muy alegre.

-Cierto.- dijo el llamado Austin levantándose.- Creo que me dio hambre, que tal si comemos algo de…- trato de hacer su excusa, pero no lo dejaron terminar.

-Austin, acabamos de comer.- dijo apuntando la cesta que estaba a menos de un metro de ellos.- ¡Vamos! si le agregas un poco de imaginación, te divertirás.- le aseguro.

-_Eso espero.-_se escucho dentro de la mente de aquel muchacho.

Se volvió a recostar e intento hacer lo que le había encomendado. En un principio solo veía cosas blancas y esponjosas, pero hizo otro intento y comenzó a ver más que es.

-Mira ahí hay una guitarra, y por allá un escenario.- dijo algo entusiasmado.

-Está bien para un principiante.- le dijo burlona, el solo rio con aquel comentario.

Cuando volvió a ver el cielo, le llamo la atención una figura, aquella figura le dio una idea.

-¡Mira Ally! Una nube muy extraña.- le dijo sentándose para que le llamara la atención.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunto ella sentándose de la misma forma.

-Allí.- le dijo el joven apuntado hacia el lado contrario donde estaba el.

Ella se volteo tratando de buscar aquella nube, Austin se acerco al rostro de Ally que aun estaba tratando de buscar aquella nube.

-Austin, no hay ninguna…- Ally se volteo para mirarle, y Austin aprovecho para robarle un dulce beso. En un principio se sorprendió, pero después le decidió corresponder.

Al separarse por la falta de oxigeno, Austin se percato del rojizo color que poseían las mejillas de Ally, ella no se lo había esperado.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.- le dijo Austin. Ella trato de esconder su cara (que estaba un poco más colorida) en sus flequillos de su cabellera castaña con toques rubios en su final.

Dándose por vencida, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con tanta dulzura al igual que aquel beso. No sentía vergüenza demostrar lo que sentía por él.

Enseguida en la mente de la joven le vino una idea, por lo cual fue a buscar su cuaderno para anotarla.

Austin decidió volver a mirar las nubes para no interferir en el proceso creativo, pero una nueva idea se planteo en su cabeza.

Ally volvió a sentarse en el césped al lado del rubio.

-Austin ¿Qué suena mejor "mejillas enrojecidas" o "mejillas en llamas"? o no, mejor usar pómulos…- decía mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

Austin se levanto sigilosamente y le quito el cuaderno a Ally haciendo que se enfureciera y lo persiguiera por todo el parque.

-¡Austin devuélveme mi cuaderno!- grito enojada Ally. Austin no hizo caso y siguió corriendo.

-¡Te ves linda cuando te enojas!- le grito Austin mientras corría y giraba su cabeza para verla.

De tanto correr, Ally comenzó a divertirle tal carrera.

Volvieron al lugar de partida, donde Austin cometió el grave error de empezar a correr hacia tras, tropezó y todo su cuerpo se encontró con la tierra.

-¡Austin!- grito preocupada Ally acercándose rápidamente a verlo.- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a pararse, su tono era algo agitado.

-Sí, gracias.- le dijo ya parado y estable.- disculpa.- le dijo pasándole el cuaderno.

-No importa, me divertí.- le dijo Ally sonriendo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te divierte.- le dijo.

-Parece que para ti siempre estoy linda o hermosa.- le comento sonriendo Ally.

-Si, como una…- miro hacia el cielo y luego hacia el suelo, se encontró con unas hermosas flores silvestres, tomo algunas y se las entrego.- Como una flor silvestre, tan natural y hermosa a la vez.

-Austin…- le dijo en un suspiro. Se abrazaron por un largo momento que solo fue interrumpido por la culpa del tiempo.

-Ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor que volvamos.- propuso Austin.

-Esta cita fue perfecta.- le dijo Ally.- La próxima la eliges tu.

-Tal vez volvamos aquí, me da buenas ideas.- le dijo Austin envolviéndola en sus brazos para caminar juntos hacia su destino.

Miro hacia el cielo, que se despedía del día con intensos colores, para darle paso a la oscura y misteriosa noche.

**N/A: **

**Antes que nada les diré las formas de las nubes que vio Austin:**

**1°: Labios**

**2°: un cuaderno con alas.**

**3°: una flor**

**Ahora si…**

**Hola… **

**Enserio lo siento…**

**No me gustan las excusas pero aquí va una: cierta personita tiene problemas de concentración ¡Me distraigo con cualquier cosa! Y también no he salido mucho de casa lo cual me estresa y no me da inspiración (pero en este one-shot ¡se me vino como rayo! Ni idea de que salió)**

**Y gracias a mi amiga ¬¬… me empezó a gustar un anime, y cuando me gusta algo me obsesiono (y si ya fui al psicólogo) y me empezó a gustar un personaje… bueno el punto es que se llama "Shugo chara!" la trama es muy buena, se las recomiendo… y se llama Ikuto… ya lo dije, pero pienso que si la ven, ustedes chicas, seguro que también les va gustar. Lo prefiero más que Tadase :P, pero de alguna manera me cae bien (cuando la vean entenderán)**

**Disculpen si me estoy saliendo del tema, pero necesitaba decirlo (si notan en esta mini historia hay un toque de anime) y también necesitaba decirles que me iré de viaje, así que estaré con mucha inspiración de la carretera.**

**Además estoy muy emocionada por C&C, casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi la promo ¡Si amor mutuo!**

**Y sobre este one-shot… ya lo dije llego como un rayo, pero siento que no quedo tan mal que era lo que más me preocupaba.**

**Por favor déjenme comentarios y criticas, pero de buena forma, sean sinceros y justifiquen.**

**Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejan comentarios en mi otra historia, me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo (lo cual no he hecho y me da una gran culpa ). Muchas gracias a todos ellos, y a ti también que estoy segura que dejaras un comentario**

…

**Vamos**

…

**Hazlo**

…

**Te estoy esperando…**

**(Creo que te estoy presionando)**

**Bueno de todos modos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Nos leemos en otra ocasión**

**Bye **

**Los quiero 3**


End file.
